The Queen of spies!
by Ezaldan91
Summary: One day, Daisy Jhonson had her soul fuse with someone from our universe that changed her fate forever. Semi Si. Complete Marvel universe with Mature content. Progressively powerful Quake.
1. Chapter 1

Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

The Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T.) is a private, coeducational, research university located in Cambridge, Massachustts in the United States of America.

Standing on a corner, a young girl had a dazed look on her face, it was obvious she was thinking about something.

Daisy Johnson was normal beautiful seventeen years old teenager with obvious Asian genes. But she is far from normal.

At a young age daisy had an accident, while sleeping she had a strange dream, she dreamed of the life of a man, Richard Thompson, the man was a renewed professor in mechanical engineering in Harvard.

The dreams kept on going on for months and little by little it changed her to the point that she can no longer distinguish between herself and Richard and herself, the two were fusing and before she knew it, there no longer existed a Daisy Johnson or a Richard Thompson, but a new person all together with their strength and weaknesses.

The new Daisy Johnson came to term with this long ago, But the most disturbing thing is that Richard was not from her world but from another world altogether, and according to his memories the life of Daisy Johnson was depicted in a comic book along with the universe she was currently living in.

She was disturbed by this revelation for a long time to come but once she came to terms with it what was left was a strong urgency to get stronger, training every day and accumulating knowledge became a daily basis. Thanks to the fusion between the souls she gained a lot of advantages, the knowledge of Richard and Daisy's talent in software gave her a good start but add a to it an eidetic memories and strong processing power, daisy now is without a doubt one of the most brilliant minds in the world.

Exercising since young and taking mixed martial arts lessons made her strong even without activating her inhumans genes she could proudly say that she was in the categories of the strongest people in earth, if only in the ordinary categories without superpower. But this will change soon...

Making up her mind, she made her way to her dorm room, her roommate was still attending a lecture which was perfect time for what she was planning.

Opening her portable computer, an advanced model she received with along her scholarship in M.I.T, she started her hacking tools, located the phone of the person she wants to contact, locating the individual, hacking the camera near the target, making sure to not be traced and then dial the phone.

Under the camera, she watched as he looked at his phone in confusion and wariness at the unrecognized number, before connecting with some vigilance.

"Jasper Sitwell, needs your help." said Daisy using a voice changer giving the impression of a middle aged man talking.

"Who are you, I don't know a Whitehall, you are looking for the wrong person." even if he is only responsible for administrative work, Sitwell is still a double agent working for Shield and Hydra, being wary is second nature.

Daisy expected this." In 1945, after the arrest of Mr. Whitehall in Austria, the obelisk fell in the hands of Shield. We need you to use your authority to take it from the shield warehouse."

Inside the obelisk is the terrigen crystals, the item that Daisy needs to awaken her inhumans genes and give her more assurance for the chaotic future.

" The obelisk?" Sitwell didn't know about it, but he confirmed the identity of the other party. A Hydra member associated with Witehall.

" will owe you a favor, I will call you later, long live the Hydra." with this Daisy cut the line and removed all traces from the network.

Sitwell calmed his natural reflex about shooting back the slogan in a place with so many ears, he was quit existed, as someone who joined the Hydra wanting to climb higher, he will certainly want to this kind of opportunity. As for this being a set up? It did not cross his mind, Hydra had been in hiding for so many years, taking root inside every important governmental agency that the agents had become arrogant.

Daisy closed her computer and plopped down the bed, closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves, lying to an agent of Shield and Hydra made her fearful and excited.

A while later, the door opened and a blonde teen with blue eyes and good figure walked in, made her way toward Daisy. She looked at her face, she bowed and kissed her on her lips.

Daisy didn't open her eyes welcoming the touch, this was one of the side effects after the fusion, she was now interest in both male and women and hooked up with her dorm mate.

"Hello Stacy, want to go have fun?" Daisy put an arm around Stacy, pulling her closer.

"Why not." Stacy hummed in agreement, getting away from Daisy reluctantly.

The both of them changed clothes and made their way to the club with Stacy's car. The two of them wore a dress that stopped just past their hips, Daisy in black and Stacy a light green.

After entering, they sat down on the bar drinking beer and talking about their day.

"...You are really lucky, by the end of this year you will no longer have to hear professor Karl's long-winded lectures." Said Stacy with envy, she was older than Daisy by Three years but can't compare to their collage's little genius who is about to graduate before her.

Daisy ignored her jealousy, she appreciated Stacy but their relationship is just casual.

When she was about to change the subject, she felt someone sit next to her, and judging by how Stacy's eyes were gleaming, she must be liking what she was seeing, turning around she was not surprised that the man sitting next to her was handsome, but was definitely surprised but who he was.

Teenage Johnny Storm, is this fate reminding her of what is to come in the future?

"Hello ladies, I saw you are having fun and I thought, is it possible for you to share the fun? I am quite the lonely today." he gave them a wink, Daisy thought he was cute for the effort.

She gave him a smile, put an arm around Stacy, pulling her closer before kissing her.

Looking back at the gob smacked Johny, they gave a flirtatious smile. "Hope you don't have more fun than you can handle."

Daisy was not going to let this opportunity pass by, she doesn't have reservation in using her womanly charm, and having connection with the future human torch is too appealing, not to mansion Johny was quite good looking and she needed stress relieve.

.

.

.

Sneaking back inside the dorm was not difficult, getting the three of them naked in bed was even more so.

Johny was kissing Stacy while Daisy used her mouth to give him the most amazing pleasure he ever felt. It was not long after he was inside Daisy from behind, while she kissed Stacy who was lying below her, he was in bliss feeling her narrow walls welcoming his movement, he moved his left hand from her hips, taking a handful of hair jerking her head back forcefully, listening to her melodious moan he smacked her behind, leaving a red mark, and then increasing his pace forcing her head to look up before giving her a kiss, the sound of his waist touching her ass was getting stronger and stronger.

They changer position for some time before the two girls were on their knees kissing each other while licking Johny, it didn't take him long to cum all over them, he was entranced looking at them cleaning each other with their mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy was awaken feeling something rub against her lower lips, she opened her eyes groggily seeing a sleeping Stacy on her right, confused she looked up and greeting her was Johnny with a dazzling smile, they were both naked with him between her legs, spreading them wide with his hands.

She let out a gasp as she felt him pushing his impressive length all the way inside of her.

"Did someone tell you how beautiful you were in the morning?" saying that, he kissed her and started moving.

While feeling his rod rub against her walls, she woke up gradually and started respond to his kiss.

Despite all the slapping noise and moans, Stacy didn't wake up. Johnny moved from Daisy's mouth licking her neck, then biting her nipple making her grasp. She came, constricting her walls around him, making him straitening his back, ejaculating inside of her.

They stayed like that for a moment regaining their breath.

"Good morning." said Daisy with a wide smile.

"Yeah, good morning." the two of them turn around and were greeted by Stacy who made her way toward Johnny and kissed him deeply. Daisy felt him harden once again and Stacy must have felt it too, she put her legs on either side of Daisy's waist and took her legs from Johnny spreading them even further. Now with hands free, Johnny started playing with Stacy, caressing her body while he started prowling Daisy once again.

The three enjoyed themselves longer before taking a shower and made their way outside campus to eat breakfast.

"Daisy here is called MIT's little genius, she is without a doubt the smartest person since Tony Stark to enter MIT."

While eating Stacy was bragging about Daisy who was smiling awkwardly, she still didn't like that name, it's too embarrassing...

Needless to say, Johnny was impressed.

"Is that so? You should come work in the Baxter building, My Sister and doctor Richard will welcome you with open arms."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it."

Daisy was not too keen in working with the fantastic four, especially a mad scientist like Reed who half his invention leads to global danger...

"What about you, I know about your sister and about doctor Richard since I read most of their work."

"Me? I am nothing special, I like tinkering with mechanics and everything that is related to cars."

He sounded almost ashamed, Daisy understood, he must be feeling inferior surrounded by people like his sister and Reed Richard, a foremost expert in genetics and another in so many fields it was ridiculous.

"You know, there is a bakery down the street that is not known by many, but I know people coming from far away to eat their cakes, professor and students that had already moved away would still sometimes come back just to eat a slice, the owner had perfected his craft all his life it became something else altogether."

She locked gaze with a stunned Johnny.

"Don't sell yourself short, you don't need the world to acknowledge you or thinking you are special, as long as you are satisfied with what you are doing, why do you need to compare yourself to others?"

She stood up preparing to leave a stunned Johnny and a grinning Stacy who was very familiar with Daisy.

"W..Wait!"

She looked back and was greeted by Johnny who was averting his gaze.

"Will we hang out again?"

Looking at the shy? Johnny Daisy took her time making him squirm uncomfortably before responding with a grin.

"Why not, you proved yourself capable already." with that she left.

The next few days, if she didn't have a lecture, she would be spying on Sitwell waiting for him to make his preparation.

It was on the third day that she felt it was time and gave him another phone call.

"Your actions are very fast agent Sitwell." she praised in her modified voice.

This time he was less wary and being praised by someone high enough to be a liaison to Whitehall boosted his pride. "The Obelisk require a ten-level authority."

Daisy sneered, if it was that simple would she have to rely on someone like Sitwell?

"This task is not difficult, the Obelisk is simply one of the hundreds of mysterious items within Shield that have unknown use, Shield won't notice a stone who's only use is turning those who touch it into stone."

The use of the obelisk is still unknown to Shield, with the world recently becoming more and more dangerous with the growing number of mutant and the appearance of disasters like the Hulk, it would take time for them to notice a brick they had tossed aside.

Sitwell was silent for a moment and Daisy patiently waited for the other party to make up his mind.

"How do I hand it over to you, would I be lucky enough to meet Mr. Whitehall?"

"Oh" Daisy laughed sinisterly. "Do you really want to meet someone who has just come out of prison after so many Years with an item that could turn you into stone the moment you touch it?"

Sitwell had goosebumps, he could see the moment he was in front of Whitehall, he would force him to hold on the Obelisk just for the other party to confirm it was genuine. Hydra was ruthless like that, everyone has their own goal and would do anything to achieve them, Whitehall sacrificed people for less than wanting to confirm an item was genuine or not.

However, he also knows that the other party would take all the credits, perhaps not even mentioning his name.

"The credit is yours. Then, what is in there for me?"

"Safety guaranteed, steady social improvement and a back door within the Shield, You wouldn't think we would leave an agency as important as Shield in the hands of only pierce?"

Someone as greedy and fearful as Jasper Sitwell, was perfect for Daisy to manipulate, promising him the backing of someone who is even higher then Pierce inside Hydra is too alluring for him.

Giving him a concealed address and time for meeting, she hung up the phone.

The next day, she stole a van from a low-level gang and made her way next to where the meeting is taking place.

There she found the liaison, wearing a hoody and gloves she silently made her way toward his unprotected back, using a stun gun to get rid of him, she took the box inside the van and started driving.

On the way, fearing there was a tracked on the box, she opened it and took the Obelisk, she didn't have the time to admire it, when she came to a deserted place with mostly empty hangars, she took a turn, locked the accelerator and the wheel before jumping inside an open door of a ruined factory.

She cautiously made her way back to MIT, changing clothes on the way back, leaving the van to crash and explode against a wall after a straight road, long enough to give her time if there was someone tracking her.

When she was back, she hacked into the surveillance feed and made sure no one spotted her form, then jumped on the bed, still excited and rush of adrenaline not subsiding anytime soon.

She waited for her nerves to calm down before she examined her spoil, a 30 centimeters deformed bronze metal giving an out of the world image, she was not worried there was a tracker on it, the current Technologie of earth was not high enough to function on this alien item.

She placed it on her night stand, took her gloves and uneasily used her pinky finger to touch it. She needed to make sure, she would not turn to stone, that would prove her inhuman genes and prove that her knowledge was not flawed.

Once she made contact and nothing happened, she let out a sigh of relief.

Now that phase one was complete, phase two need to start, which imply that she needed the ritual to awaken her genes, this was tricky, she only knows of two places where she can perform it, one is the moon where the inhuman civilization thrived, which she didn't even think about it for a second before, and the other place was Puerto Rico, the hidden city.

Making up her mind she started making preparation. Since she already took care of all her credits, she took a month off with the excuse of searching for the whereabouts of her family.

First, she found X-ray equipment to test the obelisk, and was relieved and freaked out to find that it did not even appear on screen. She prepared her passport, everything she would need. Enjoying one last night with Stacy and Johnny, she made her way to the airport the next day.

Sitting on the passenger sit, she tried to sleep but was too excited. This travel would change her life forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy was frustrated, three days in this poor state still integrating inside the USA; The order here was chaotic and the local poor, and she didn't find any clues...

She needed to infiltrate the local police servers, and she needed to do it from the inside not because the security is too advanced, but because it was so backward there was no outside port access. She didn't know if she should laugh or cries that someone like her who prided herself as one of the best hackers in the world was stumped because of lack of technologies...

That is why she is now spying on her target, the chief of the department, a middle-aged man, not very satisfied with his domestic life.

She made her way inside his favorite bar, a place too high for his pay check to come here regularly, if this was not telling...

While making her way toward the sit next to her target's favorite one, she noted a lot of people eyeing her. She did not mind, simply sat down and ordered a glass of vodka.

She drank slowly and when she was about to finish her drink, someone sat next to her. It was her target.

When she felt his eyes on her, she shot her head back gulping down the last of her drink making him salivate at her exposed neck and shoulders.

"Can I offer this lady a drink?"

She eyed him for a second, nothing special not ugly but not particularly handsome, graying hair and a trimmed goatee, his black eyes where surrounded by wrinkles but not too much.

"Why not, it was becoming a little lonely." she gave him a seductive smile, prompting him to order two glasses from the counter.

"So you are not from here are you?" he asked her, eyeing her dress and bag. As a chief of department, being observant is a must.

"Yes, I came here searching for my relative. I was orphaned at a young age and was curious."

"Oh, then I can help you, you come to the police station tomorrow and we will search for clue together." He offered with underlaying meaning that didn't escape Daisy.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, I didn't really know what to do, having someone help will be great." She feigned excitement.

The two talked for a while, before Daisy made her way out giving him a kiss on the cheek before departure, she didn't like doing this, but knowing what she will have to do in future, this kind of things will be a normal day activity, suddenly her respect for the Black Widow skyrocketed.

When she turned down an alley, she was greeted by three thugs approaching her with lecherous grins, the middle one didn't have anything on his hands, but the one on the right had a baseball bat and the left one had chains.

"Yo, beauty, if you cooperate, I promise it won't be painful." Said the guy in the middle eyeing her.

She was in a bad mood and didn't want to tangle with these guys, so when they came near, she moved. She gave the middle one a low kick, before palming his jaws and rattling his brain. Before the other two could react, she used her shoulders to throw him at the one with chains. She ducked as the baseball bat sailed above her head, punching the guy, she then took his head and making his face great her knee, she heard a sickening crunch and before the guy kissed the floor, she was already on her way toward the one with chains trying to stand up, he was still on his knees when his head was greeted by boots, he lost consciousness before even hitting the floor. Daisy started leaving but not before kicking the first guy unconscious.

In her hotel room, she opened her computer and made sure everything is ready for tomorrow before going to sleep.

…

The next day, wearing a revealing summer dress and sandals, she made her way inside the police department, she didn't wear underwear trying to pass a message.

The receptionist didn't give her troubles and pointed the right door for her, it was obvious he was used to this.

The moment she entered the office, the chief eyed her up and down licking his lips, she noted that the office was pretty insulated.

"Hello daisy, you are just in time."

Her response was to sit on his desk, crossing her legs, giving him an eyeful, not forgetting to give him a wink.

He gulped. "so about your parents..." he had some difficulty articulate.

She jumped down the desk, turning his revolving chair, making sure his back was to the computer, before kissing him. He was too entranced to notice her plugging a flash disk inside the terminal. Once plugged it automatically started hacking inside the data base.

She retracted from the kiss and smirked." that could wait."

She started unbuckling his pants revealing his less than impressive cock. It didn't take long for her to found herself on her knees lick up his shaft. She was looking up, while the chief was thinking she was looking at him, she was in fact look at the screen looking at the progress. She opened her mouth taking it inside and started bobbing her head. The chief had no idea what was truly going on, he was enjoying himself too much for that. Feeling the warm throat, it didn't take long for him spill inside.

Daisy gulped down everything, but she needs more time, the disk has yet to finish downloading. So, standing up, she moved the straps of her dress aside, making it fall reveling her naked body. In front of a stunned chief, she straddled him, put her hands around his neck, and sat down on his shaft making the both of them moan. While she riding him, she eyed the progress.

60%.

70%.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. When they got closer, she panicked but made sure the other party know not to come inside, so moaned loudly trying to make them go away. But unexpectedly, it didn't work like she wanted. The door opened a little and from the gape she could see the receptionist eyeing them, she was helpless but continued moving on top of the chief, the later put his hands on her ass forcing her to move faster.

Seeing the download had finished, she kissed the chief and discreetly unplugged the disk putting it inside her bag, she was thankful the desk hid her from the peeping tom.

Perhaps the kiss stimulated the chief, he stood up and put her on the desk and start moving on his own pace. The chief was too engrossed to notice the receptionist, he took a handful of hair forcing her head back and started licking her neck, going down and biting her breast, his movement becoming more wild.

He took out his shaft and forced her to turn around with her knees on the desk, before he once again was inside, this time in her other hole, her body was in full view toward the door.

Daisy deep down wanted to stop and get out of here already, but she didn't want to cause suspicion, so she endured as he forced himself inside her ass, he took a handful of hair jerking her head and started moving roughly while smacking her ass.

She must nonetheless admit that he was very experienced, changing rhythm from slow to fast, striking her behind with his waist. But he certainly was old, so it didn't take long for him to spill inside of her. She felt his weight on her back as he regained his breath.

Stepping back, he used a handful of hair to force her on her knees, for her to clean him with her mouth.

"So, about your parents." While caressing her head, he asked her.

Daisy could only hum with her mouth working on his shaft.

…

On her way outside, she forced herself not to glare at the receptionist who was eyeing her.


End file.
